The World Wide Web allows businesses to market their products and services on the Internet by providing access to publicly viewable web pages. Businesses who are able to create web pages can publish them by storing them on web servers. Users can access a web page by entering the web page's uniform resource locator (URL) into a client web browser, or by clicking on a link to the web page while using a web browser or other application. Additionally, a web page may be accessed by users who receive search results from an Internet search engine, where the search results include a link to the web pages. Online advertisements may also provide access to a web page. When a user clicks on an online advertisement having a link to the web page, the user's web browser downloads and displays the web page.
Internet access to corporate web pages may provide companies with increased market visibility, leading to new business opportunities and increased business revenues. However, current methods of creating web pages typically require some degree of technical sophistication or computer programming knowledge. Businesses without access to a technical staff may have difficulty creating custom web pages or other internet marketing tools.